


A chave para a luz

by DLABM_slt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLABM_slt/pseuds/DLABM_slt
Summary: Ninguém esperaria o que aconteceu mas a verdade é que desta vez as lutas de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter acabam em algo mais do que ir para a enfermaria machucados, ou pelo menos não da maneira que eles esperariam.A manhã em que Scopius Malfoy foi criado por seus pais na sala dos requisitos.Esta história acontece durante o sexto ano em hogwarts e o tio voldy ainda está vivo assim como os comensais da morte.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	A chave para a luz

Como qualquer outro dia Harry acordou na sua cama, colocada ao lado da janela no dormitorio dos gryffindor.

Hoje, como em muitos dias, Harry acordou com uma dor antagonizante na sua cicatriz e mesmo sendo apenas 5 da manhã ele sabia que nao voltaria a dormir tao cedo quanto esperado.

Calçando os seus chinelos Harry dirijiu-se ao seu baú e, então, preparou-se para começar o seu dia. Ja vestido ele decidiu que provavelmente deveria ir às cozinhas para pedir algo para comer, então lá foi ele.

Enquanto Harry descia as muitas esquadas em direção às masmorras ele se viu atraído por uma cabeça loira platinada que seguia em direção ao sétimo andar. Confuso por ver o sonserino tão cedo e tão longe do seu habitual território Harry não pode deixar que esses pensamentos não alimentarem ainda mais a sua suspeita de que Draco Malfoy, o famigerado príncipe dos slytherin, haveria se tornado um death eater durante o intervalo de verão e que ele estaria executando algo mais do que um simples ato "inocente" de atormentar a vida dos alunos de outras casa. 

Antes de pensar no que dizer ao loiro, Harry fez algo sem precedentes... ele so queria chocar Malfoy de modos a convencer o loiro a escapar algo dos seus tao secretos planos (claro que essa foi a mais rápida desculpa que ele pode arranjar), ele chamou-o pelo primeiro nome...

-Ei Draco, o que esta a fazer cá em cima tão cedo em vez de te esconderes nas masmorras com os teus capangas.

_POV DRACO_

Merlin... porque tem sempre de ser Potter, já não basta ter que consertar aquele maldito armário e agora ainda tenho que confronta-lo logo de manhã... porquê eu.

Quando olhei para ele quase me faltou a respiração. Não sei se era porque ainda estava com muito sono para pensar direito ou era só a minha muito reprimida homossexualidade, mas potter estava um sonho. Aquele cabelo preto todo despenteado, aqueles olhos verde esmeralda, a sua pele cor de caramelo nas suas bochechas e pescoço descoberto. Quase se parecia a pessoa dos seus muitos sonhos eróticos que o mantinham acordado quando não deveria, que me fazia implorar por mais beijos, para ser mais rápido enquanto me preenche.

Um rubor subiu pelo meu pescoço quando me apercebi o quão surtudo eu era por Potter não ser legiminens e rapidamente larguei tais pensamentes antes de lhe reponder...

_POV 3° PESSOA_

\- Já não se pode passear pelo castelo agora sem ser interrogado não é Potter?

\- Não quando se é um death eater e... -Potter não acabou de falar pois foi logo interrompido por um feitiço vindo de Malfoy.

\- CALA-TE, COMO TE ATREVES, DEPOIS DE COLOCAR O MEU PAI EM AZKABAN, INSINUAR QUE ME JUNTEM A ELES! -Draco gritou exasperado. Por sorte ninguém estava em pé a estas horas.

Para retribuir o feitiço de Malfoy, Harry lançou outro em retaliação.

\- Everte Statum- disse Harry. 

O feitiço acertou o braço de Malfoy fanzendo-o silvar com a dor.Malfoy então pensou: a forma mais rápida de me livrar de potter é desarmando-o, assim poderia ir logo embora para o maldito armário. Foi assim feito...

\- Expeliarmus - gritou Malfoy.

A varinha de Harry saltou de sua mão, e mal caíu no chão ele vê Malfoy começar a correr em direção ao sétimo andar. Sem se com a varinha ele corre atrás de Malfoy.

E então quase no fim da corrida Harry vê... a porta da sala que vai e vem, a sala de treino da armada de dumbledore, a aparecer.

Malfoy corre para dentro dela mas antes que consiga fechar a porta Harry entra, derrubando os dois no chão.

Sem que nenhuma perceba a porta desaparece e ambos ficam lá trancados.

No chão ambos começam a lutar, girando um por cima do outro, batendo com os seus punhos no outro até que... Harry fica por cima e prende os pulsos de Malfoy por cima da sua cabeça e prende a as pernas dele com as suas próprias.

Ofegantes e cansados da sua mais recente luta, eles se entreolha... pupilas se dilantando ao se aperceberem da sua proximidade.

Por todas e nenhuma razão, não se sabe quem deu o primeiro passo, mas após momentos se encarando, simplesmente aconteceu.

Suas bocas embateram uma na outra, ambas em frenesim, beijando com dentes e língua como se o amanhã não existisse, o que para eles até era verdade pois ambos se encontarvam a meio de uma guerra.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia se libertar do tão apaixonante beijo...mas quando o fizeram, ofegantes por ar, conseguiram ter um vislumbre da sala que lhes foi fornecida... era um quarto pequeno e aconchegante com uma cama de casal cor de cerjeira arranjada com os mais brancos lençóis e com três almofadas igualmente brancas.

Ambos se entreolharam, tendo os mesmo pensamentos.

" _Estaria mesmo isto a acontecer "_

Após alguns momentos Draco passa a mão pela bochecha de Harry, pedindo permissão para beijar beijar denovo.

Ele mal podia acreditar, era demasiado real para ser imaginação, ele beijou Harry Potter, o rapaz que viveu, o protagonista de suas mais secretas fantasias. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso genuíno e sem qualquer tipo de arrogância.

Ao ver aquele sorriso na cara de Malfoy junto com a mão na sua mandíbula, Harry não resistiu.Ele aproximou-se de Draco e beijou-o novamente, mas desta vez ternamente.

Agora sabendo da existência da cama naquele quarto Harry pegou Malfoy com os seus braços, enquanto o beijava, e levou Malfoy até à cama.

Quando os seus joelhos encontraram o fim da cama ele baixou Draco lentamente sobre os lençóis, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Harry abriu os seus olhos e olhou para a forma de Malfoy, com os seus cabelos platinados quase tão claros quantos os lençóis em si. Ele estava vermelho e seus olhos cheios de luxúria. 

Não aguentando esperar mais ele subiu em Malfoy, beijando e fazendo mordidas de amor no seu pescoço... ele não sabe o porquê mas Harry sentiu-se possessivo e queria marcar Draco o máximo possível para mostrar a todos que Malfoy já era levado...quando chegou à barra da camisa olhou para cima como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Autorização que lhe foi dada por um muito ofegante Draco, que arqueava as suas costas sob as ministrações de Potter.

Mas Draco havia se esquecido de um muito importante detalhe, a sua marca negra jazia sobre o seu antebraço esquerdo e antes que fosse capaz, Potter retirou a bendita camisa.

Ambos os olhares caíram na marca.

Dravo desesperado tentou colicar o se braço contra o peito mas Potter foi mais rápido e agarrou no seu pulso.

\- Então é verdade, o que eu suspeitava, és um death eater. - Potter falou dirigindo o seu olhar para Draco, que por sua vez, trancou os olhos no teto e esperou pelo melhor da reação de Potter, engolindo em seco.

Passados nem 5 segundos Draco sente os lábios de Potter sobre a sua marca e, quando olha, vê a imagem de Potter, o garoto que derrotou e iria derretar o criador da marca negra em seu braço, com os seus olhos presos nos seus enquanto beija a sua marca.

Potter nivela o seu olhar com Draco e diz perante o olhar estupefato do loiro:

\- Eu sei que tu não pediste isto para ti mesmo. Eu não me importo com esta marca no teu braço mesmo que fique lá para sempre. E sabes porquê... o meu instinto diz que foste coagido a tal ato, não porque o quiseste, por mais radicais que fossem as tuas opiniões e preconceitos. E eu acho que gosto talvez só um pouco de ti, bastante se eu considerar outros sentidosda palavra...mas mais importante, acjo que isto nao muda isto. - Diz Potter apontando com a mão livre para o local onde o coração de Draco se encontra.

Após estasdoces palavras Draco não se segura e simplesmente envolve Harry com os seu braços e coxas e chora por finalmente ter alguem que entenda um pouco o que ele passa e não se importa com a marca no seu braço. Ele sente Harry limpar as suas lágrimas serem limpas do seu rosto pelos seus polegares, seguidas por amáveis beijos colocados sua mandíbula e boca. 

Harry se afasta e tira também a sua camisa e roupões. Ele então repousa por cima de Draco e passa suas mãos pelo seu torso pálido e definido como o seu após anos a jogar quidditch. Esquentando o clima, ambos Draco e Harry desfazem o resto de suas roupas, apreciando as formas um do outro.

Harry então percorre sua mão pelo interior da coxa de Draco, que por sua vez abre a s pernas, expondo o seu buraco rosado a Harry com um pequeno gemido de necessidade. Harry então, tomando aquele ato como permissão para continuar, decide aproximar-se e passar a língua pelo buraco do loiro, seguido por um gemido surpreso do mesmo. O garoto de oura então decide continuar a lamber o local...aumentando a velocidade da sua língua a cada momento, mordiscando a borda de vez em quando para criar mais atrito.

Quando Draco agarra o cabelo preto de Harry e geme, com todo o seu corpo tremendo do trabalho feito por Potter, Harry conjura lubrificante e colocaum dedo dentro de Draco, que arqueia as suas costas. Quando Harry tira o terceiro dedo; depois de vários momentos de Draco gemendo e implorando por Harry e de Harry ficando cada vez mais excitado; Harry coloca lubrificante no seu pénis e alinha-o com a entrada de Draco.

Ambos gemem enquanto Harry enfia o seu pau dentro de Draco, dolorosamente devagar para não chegar logo. Draco sente-se deliciosamente cheio e Harry fantasticamente apertado dentro do loiro que encara cheio de luxúria e desejo.

Mal Harry se começa a mover, os seus movimentos tornam-se rápidos e profundos, acertando na próstata de Draco a cada golpe. No silêncio da sala é possível ouvir os barulhos de pele a bater e gemidos que indicam que a ação decorrente não irá durar muito mais... Por entre os beijos de língua desesperados por mais e as mãos que agarram o outro como se não quisessem se largar por muito tempo, ambos vêem com força, Harry ainda dentro de Draco e a loira por todo o seu estômago, seu pénis espremido até à última gota pela mão de Harry.

Passado algum tempo, ocupado com respirações ofegantes, Harry sai de cima de Draco e puxa o garoto pálido e esbelto sobre ele, deitando a sua cabeça no seu peito. Encarando Draco por algum tempo ele ganha coragem e diz:

\- Sabes que Dumbledore poderia ajudar-te a esconder-te a ti e à tua família de Voldemort, poderias passar para o lado da luz e seria mais fácil para nós continuar o que quer que isto seja. Eu pelo menos gostaria de tentar. - Diz Harry enquanto faz carinho nos cabelos de Draco.

\- Eu vou pensar nisso, mas por enquanto acho que vou ter que faltar à primeira aula.- Afirma Draco, já adormencendo enquanto abraça Harry.

Mal sabiam ambos que os próximos noves meses e os seguintes seriam um pouco atribulados, pois alguém, durante o sexo de dois magos poderosos, se esqueceu de usar proteção, criando assim uma chave poderosa que levaria uma das mais poderosas, ricas e antigas famílias, os Malfoy, para o lado da luz durante a guerra... Um lindo bebê chamado Scorpius Hyperion Potter Malfoy, a cópia perfeita de um Malfoy mas com os olhos do seu outro pai, Harry Potter.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado  
> Se quiserem comentar algo estejam à vontade e desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico. <3


End file.
